geoanimationstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Animation Studios
}} Geo Animation Studios (formerly known as Jakelsm Animation) is an American animation studio owned by Paramount Pictures, founded on September 18, 1990 by Jake Sharratt, later the creator of World of Jake. The company is known for the well-recognized ''Greenuts'' series. History from Greenuts.]] Before Jake Sharratt, the creator of World of Jake started Geo Animation Studios in 1990, Jake Sharratt created a animation studio named Jakelsm Animation in 1988 right after Sharratt created Jakelsm Home Entertainment. In 1990, However, it was renamed to Geo Animation Studios. Geo Animation Studios merged into Paramount Pictures in 1991. Their first feature movie was Greenuts, which was released in 1993 and distributed by Paramount. It has since then been solely focused on animated features. In 1996, Geo's second film "Under the Blue Sea" was released in theatres November 12, 1996. In 1997, Geo's third film "Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins" was released in theatres November 29, 1997, it's sequel to "Greenuts". In the summer of 1998, Lix FX as the old animation company has a two splits from the visual effects the new company named "Geo Lix FX" is the all new animation studios.Fleming, Mike (November 14, 1998). "Paramount Pictures Buys British Columbia Animation Unit For Jake Sharratt’s Geo".Juridic informations about Geo Lix FX''Keslassy, Elsa (December 12, 1998). "Paramount benefit in Lix FX accord". In 2000, Viacom sold 26% of the studio to News Corporation, where Geo Animation Studios began work for a scene from ''Greeny Phatom The Movie when The Toy activates its Japanese mode (directed by Geo G. with assistance with the GPTM crew) and the credits, as well as GreenyWorld: The Gree Guy Assault, which are the studio's only non-Paramount projects. Both films were produced by Sony Wonder and 20th Century Fox. For Paramount's 90th anniversary, Geo made a Paramount logo in 2002 with puffy clouds. In 2003, following the failure of GreenyWorld: The Gree Guy Assault, News Corporation sold their interest of Geo Animation Studios to The Walt Disney Company, the owners of World of Jake. Then, some of Geo Animation Studio's flims were distributed internationally by Walt Disney Pictures. For Paramount Pictures's 100th anniversary, Geo did a new Paramount Pictures logo with an extra stars. This logo was first seen on Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. Geo G., the creator of Geo's World, said that the company was going to make the reboot of the Tj's World film series, titled Tj's World, respectively. But TjsWorld2011/Tjdrum2000 said it was actually TjsWorld2011 Pictures who would be doing it. The film was later cancelled in August 2012. Filmography Feature films NOTE: All movies shown here are distributed by Paramount Pictures. Released films Upcoming films Films in development Cancelled movies Short films Television specials Television series Greeny Phatom-related films NOTE: All Greeny Phatom films are distributed by 20th Century Fox and Sony Wonder. Contributions *''The Jan and Jason Show'' (1990) – 3D Jan, Jason and objects in the episode 3D Jan and Jason *''Greeny Phatom The Movie'' (2002) – the toy and credits Trivia #The characters from Greenuts eventually turn out being their company's mascots. External links * Official website * Geo Animation Studios at World Of Jake Wiki * Geo Animation Studios at Greeny Phatom Wiki References Category:Companies